The evil parallel universe
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Life soon changes as he plays a game and ends up being transported to an evil parallel universe. Based on spookyfish, AU.
1. It was just a game

Of flesh and bone, I roam a distant land

_Of flesh and bone, I roam a distant land. A world that isn't mine, a haunting parallel universe where everything is wrong. I wander this realm to find a way out. I can't accept there is no escape, I must return to my own world or die trying._

This isn't right, none of this is right… Kyle thought to himself. Kyle remembered a few years ago when he was a child, there had been a Cartman that came from this parallel universe. The EVIL parallel universe but Kyle had no idea how he had gotten to the evil parallel universe. It was just a stupid game Kyle said to himself but the game had serve consequences.

"Kyle, how are you buddy… you look terrible, can I fix you up some hot coco?" Cartman asked, he was one of the few people he knew in this universe. Even though everyone that existed in his world existed in this, they were some what distorted in personality. This Cartman had come to Kyle's world by accident a few years ago…

"Uhh sure dude," Kyle had been walking to Cartman's house for a while, in the parallel universe the small town of South Park had become the giant town of North Park. Instead of it being cold and icy like it usually is, it was hot and sweat was pouring all over Kyle as he entered Cartman's house.

"Cartman, you don't understand… I shouldn't be here."

"I know, don't think I don't remember you from the past. You were just like me, in a world that isn't mine…" Cartman said with a smile turning on the kettle.

"How do you know that?"

"Kyle, I'm surprised at you. You were one of my best friends and you think I would forget you just like that." This surprised Kyle quite a bit but he was willing to accept it wasn't his world. Cartman was a sadistic asshole in his world that wants nothing but the worst for Kyle but in this world he is a sweet 16 yr old boy that wants to help his best friend.

"Well how do I get back? I remember you getting shot with some gun…"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that works only in your universe, if we shot you, you would return to this world…" Cartman said bringing Kyle his hot coco.

"Thanks dude," Kyle said taking a sip, it isn't something you regularly drink on a hot day but Kyle had gotten used to drinking hot chocolate all the time since it was always cold.

"I need to get back to my own world," Kyle says firmly, this world was starting to scare the Jewish boy a little. It was nearly the polar opposite of South Park but at the same time nearly the same. It was hard to explain exactly what North Park was since Kyle had only been there for a few hours but he knew that nothing felt right.

"How did you come here?" Cartman asks.

_It was a typical cold night in South Park. Stan had decided to have a sleep over with his two best friends, Kyle and Kenny, and Cartman who he felt sorry for._

"_Stan, seriously what is wrong with your sister man?" Cartman asked watching her randomly punch a hole in the wall and walk off._

"_I don't know dude," Stan replies._

"_You guys know what, have you ever heard of that bloody Mary game?" Kenny starts._

"_Yeah man, that is bullshit." Cartman replies._

"_What's the bloody Mary game?" Kyle asked a little interested._

"_They say if you say bloody Mary three times in the mirror and spin around 3 times you will see the face of an evil witch that will claw your soul and stuff." Kenny says with a cheeky grin._

"_Dude… that's just stupid, I expect shit like that out of Cartman." Kyle said with a smirk._

"_Shut up Jew, if you're not scared do it." Cartman responded with a smirk._

"Are you for real? My dear Kyle you are very brave… maybe you should try doing the same thing again." Cartman says with a smile.

"Your right dude," Kyle got up and went to the mirror.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Then he turned around three times and was expecting something, he got nothing.

"Awh God damn it." Kyle said punching the mirror and cracking it.

"Uhh sorry Eric," He says sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, its good you expressed your anger in a creative way." Cartman said with a smile. How could have this happened to poor Kyle? He shouldn't have questioned Kenny's little game and certainly shouldn't have tried it out for himself.

"I just can't be stuck here, I just can't… I need to get home." Kyle says nearly crying.

"It will be okay Kyle, I will help you as best as I can." Cartman said. This was something Kyle wasn't used to. Cartman being nice is enough to creep out Kyle, simply because he knows of all the times Cartman has pretended to be nice to manipulate someone into something. He does it all the time to Butters. This world however had Cartman as a nice guy and that was plain weird for Kyle.

"Hey, what is Butters like in this world?" Kyle asked wondering what the calm natured, easy going door mat is like in this world.

"He is a serial killer and is the lead singer of Deicide."

"OH MY GOD!! He sings for Deicide, they are the lamest death metal band ever." Kyle responds.

"I agree, death metal is too calm, I like country." Cartman said with a smirk which only opened a bunch of new questions for Kyle. None of them really mattered though, Kyle needed to get back into his own world somehow and talking about music wasn't going to help. Kyle needed to get back home but how could he?

"I need to get out of here, this isn't right…" Kyle screamed. He was slowly starting to lose it, he didn't believe any of this was real. Maybe it was some kind of horrid dream that he would awake from but as the seconds slowly ticked by it didn't seem like he would escape this world anytime soon.


	2. Going around North Park

In this world time casts a shadow, it is slowly taking it's effect on those who don't belong…

"Kenny this is your god damn fault," Stan said grabbing him by the shirt in tears. He was missing Kyle more than anybody.

"I didn't know he would disappear…" Kenny said in his defence. Kenny just wanted to test his friends bravery, he had no idea that it would open a portal that would suck him in.

"I wonder where he is," Cartman said observing the mirror.

"I don't think we will find out anytime soon." Kenny replied as they all stared into the mirror. Kyle was in there, not exactly inside the mirror but he was on the other side or at least that is what Kenny believed.

_In this world time casts a shadow, it is slowly taking its effect on those who don't belong…._

"Hello Kenny," Cartman said walking into his best friend's house. I followed behind questioning how this could be real. Kenny's house was huge, beyond a palace for sure. Cartman was right, in my world me and Stan are really, really nice and Cartman is an asshole. Kenny falls in between so his personality shouldn't be as dark and distorted as Stan's. I wonder what the evil me is like, I only got a small glimpse at him last time…

"What the fuck do you want fat ass and Jew?" Why does that remind me of Cartman?

"My good friend Kenny, I want to tell you some awful news."

"I don't care, get out of my property now!" Maybe me and Cartman were wrong, maybe Kenny has the nicest personality, maybe the evil Stan won't be this bad.

"I am sorry to waste your time like this Kenny but that isn't the real Kyle."

"Do you think I'm blind? Of cause I can see that, your that good Kyle aren't you?" I nod my head.

"How do you know?" Cartman asks.

"Do you think the real Kyle would hang out with a fat ass like you?" Kenny asked. My fear of this universe was slowly growing, Kenny was my closest friend but he seems so….

"Kenny, I just need help…"

"Look, I don't know why you're telling me, you ripped the space and time continuum to enter this universe not me." Typical, in my universe Kenny is an underachiever that knows squat about anything other than girls. For some reason I think this Kenny is a virgin that knows about everything.

"The what?" I ask confused.

"How did you get here?" Kenny asked suddenly.

"I was trying that game bloody Mary. You're the one that told me about it." I say.

"I'm not your Kenny idiot." He replied angrily.

"I know, my Kenny was cool." I don't know why I tried that, it was possibly to do with the fact that my Kenny didn't care about being cool and maybe this one would respond to it.

"I am cool…" He said annoyed.

"If you were cool you would help me." He rolled his eyes.

"Kyle, I don't know how you got to this universe but you need to get your Jewish ass back into your own." He said pointing to the door. Cartman and I walked out of the house, we had no idea what to do now. I mean it was obvious from the start that Kenny couldn't help but slowly I'm turning to all the resources I can find. I need to find a way back to my own world.

"Don't be sad, you know what always makes me happy? Singing!" Cartman says as he starts singing. Well I guess there are just some traits you can't change in a person.

"Ok, that's enough Cartman…. Cartman please be quiet….SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN." I blast at him angrily.

"I'm sorry Kyle, don't you like my singing?"

"No, no, you can sing a lot better than my Cartman but its not going to help me."

"Hey Jew, what the fuck are you doing hanging out with fat ass?" Stan asks as he walks towards me. Is everyone going to refer to me as Jew? It's hard to look at my best friend, his eyes are hollow, his voice is gruffly and his is wearing the fur of an animal. That is quite the opposite of my warm hearted activist best friend.

I ignore him and start walking home or at least my alternative universe's home. I walk into the house and observe a very different family. My mom was a skinny, friendly lady, her body language showed that and my brother was a stupid idiot who was drawing triangles and saying "Mummy, it's a circle." My dad didn't have his signature Jewish beard and was drinking a beer at 2pm. I'm guessing that's not my lawyer father.

"Kyle, where have you been honey? Terrance and Philip is going to start in 5 minutes." That really, really freaked me out. I slowly walk backwards not wanting any part of my family.

"You?" I turn around to see… me.

"Dude, I need to get out of this world…" I say.

"Ok," Kyle says pulling out a gun, I run for my life. This world is so different, its so distorted and scary. Nothing is right in North Park…

"Are you okay Kyle?" Cartman says hugging me but I push him off. It was weird enough that he was nice, him touching me was going over the limit.

"I need to get out of here!!" I say screaming at the skies, just like the skies in my world it doesn't respond.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Mr Hat asks walking near me. This is probably the weirdest thing I have seen so far… Mr Garrison is a puppet on Mr Hat's hand. I know Mr Hat is Mr Garrison some what evil personality in my world but he wasn't real. He even tried to assassinate Kathy Lee when she came to South Park but Mr Hat is nothing more than a puppet in my world.

"Yeah what's wrong Jew?" Mr Garrison the puppet asks.

"Bad Hebert, Bad… I'm sorry Mr Garrison is mean sometimes." If I wasn't already freaked out enough by the situation Chef walked by. He was a skinny, white insurance clerk. Everything was so distorted I fell to the ground and started crying.

"Aw Kyle, please don't cry." Cartman puts an arm on my shoulder but I push it off. I am going to be trapped in this world forever!! Someone help me get back to my own world please!! I don't want it anymore, I don't want to be here anymore. Please for the love of God break me out of here.


	3. The gates are open, both will suffer!

In a world that is mine, I roam endless streets that look the same

_In a world that is mine, I roam endless streets that look the same. I search for a way out but there is no door way back to my world, there is nothing but hateful irony, twisting and turning in my mind. What was once real is now nothing but I dream I wish to be in once again, now my darkness nightmares have come to life. No place left to run, now I can't escape._

"Cartman, where have you been? In this world… your mum's a bi… uhh not as nice as in my world." Cartman walks into his house with a grin, the grin he always wears and I find it strange. It's not my Cartman's evil smirk, it's warm and soothing. Something that is difficult to believe.

"What is my mum like in your world?" Cartman asks. I didn't want to really answer that but I was curious to see how far I could go before he would snap, snap back into my Cartman.

"Your mum is a major slut, in fact you don't even know who your biological father is because your mother has sex with anything that crawls. Well technically your mum has a penis so…" I say, and if it was my Cartman he would have been furious but this guy was looking at me with a smile. This isn't Cartman, how I hate his ignorant racism and political unawareness, I want my Cartman back.

"I don't know who my biological father is either, my mum has never had… well you know. I was made in a laboratory." Wow I guess Cartman was never suppose to have a father.

"Well, where did you go anyways?" I ask as he takes a seat.

"I went to professor Towelie, I want to help you get back to your own world. He said that there is not much known about alternative realities to our own but he wants to see you tomorrow. Hopefully he can help you." Cartman says in his jolly, high pitched voice.

"Awh… for real? Your so much nicer in this world but Towelie's a professor?" In my world Towelie was a stoner, a very stupid stoner. I would love to stay here and find all the differences and similarities between my world and this world but I don't belong here. I want to get away from here and I wish Cartman could come back with me but he can't, in fact I can't even go back yet.

_Destination unknown, a path to follow I have but can not see. Reality is the mind's awareness of itself, at least that's what I had believed but now reality doesn't exist, I don't exist as long as I'm here. Neither sight nor blind, sound nor silence, life or death, just a shadow within a world which already has a me. The real me to this universe, the shallow, shattered me that only exists here._

_Kenny, Cartman and Stan were still staring at mirror, Kyle just disappeared._

"_Well maybe we can try the same thing," Stan said._

"_What play Bloody Mary and die? No thank you," Kenny said, he was usually the bravest of the group but something about being sucked into another world scared him._

"_Yeah plus we don't even know what happens when you get on the other side, what if it's a portal to hell." Cartman said._

"_Then we are going to hell for him," Stan said._

"_Ok, I miss Kyle as well but we can't do anything risky, we can get someone who knows all about this parallel universe shit." Kenny says as the three remaining friends in this universe start thinking._

"_I don't know dude, everyone in this town is a stupid," Stan says._

"_Yeah they are a bunch of rednecks and hippies," Cartman says annoyed._

"_Hmm, I think I know someone that might know something." Kenny said._

Professor Towelie looked the same to Kyle, except the red glassy eyes were replaced with glasses. Cartman and Kyle sat down in the room, it was a spacious room with a lot of spacey devices which where the only similarities Kyle could think of.

"When you came to this universe a hole in the space and time continuum was made. I have realised that, slowly the universes are being destroyed by each other. At first I thought it was going to start with the exterior but its starting with the internal consciousness with everyone in this world." Professor cut straight down to the chase while I wonder what all that meant. I didn't mean to rip a hole in any space and time thingy, I was just playing a game.

"What does all that mean sir?" Cartman asked.

"Well my dear Cartman, it means the thoughts and what we see, what we hear, what we view as real and unreal are going to be linked with those from Kyle's world. The only two people that are going to be unchanged are Kyle and our Kyle. This is the fusion of our realities, once this is completed both world's minds would be unconscious meaning reality in both world's won't exist. The fusion of the two realities would create a new one, however since all emotions and thoughts are balanced, our existences will be unfamiliar to even us and we will never be able to realise that we are actually living." Professor Towelie said. What the hell did we do? God damn it, why did I agree to play that game in the first place, I could have stopped all of this but I was the cause of it.


End file.
